In the Dark of the Night
by Hetalian4225
Summary: Alfred finds himself in the twisted world of a cannibal. But there's something about Arthur that makes him begin to fall in love.
1. Green Eyes

In the Dark of the Night

I walked alone as the cool night air sent shivers down my spine. Although this wasn't unusual weather for the city of Manhattan, something about tonight seemed different.

I was used to walking this route. I had walked it nearly every day for the past five years, but through the dim light of flicking street lamps, nothing was right. Everything seemed askew, twisted, and abnormal. The shadows that crept across the buildings seemed to dance through the night, and watch my every footstep.

My heart was racing and I began to pick up the pace of my walk, but then I stop. Eyes like a cat peered at me from the darkness of an alleyway, seeming to glow from the dim light. I take a step back, and the eyes seem to move closer, an almost joyous, yet insane, look in them. My heart stops as they vanish into the dark, and I couldn't help but feel surrounded. At the sound of footsteps behind me, I sprint off, never looking back until I was in the safety of my apartment. I sigh in relief as I lock the door and turn on the lights. I was safe now, no one (or no thing) could possible hurt me in my own home.

I plop onto the couch (shutting the blinds first, mind you) and turned on the TV. Soon the feeling was back. That same, fear striking, horror endusing feeling that there was someone watching me.

I look around. No one.

'_Relax, Alfred,' _I think to myself. '_That was all just your imagination. You're exhausted and it was late. You're mind is just playing tricks on you.'_

Oh how I _wish_ it was all my imagination.

I turn on the evening news, really only wanting something to get my mind off of tonights scenario.

"And within the lastest news," stated the reporter. "Murderer and cannibal, Arthur Kirkland has escaped from Blackwell's Island Asylum for the Mentally Insane earlier today and has been spotted heading northwest to Manhattan. He has light, emerald green eyes, blonde hair, and stands about five feet, eleven inches tall. He's wearing an orange jumsuit with NEW YORK STATE PRISON across the front left side. If you see him, or know where he is, please call nine-one-one immediately. He is extremely dangerous." At that moment a loud boom of thunder echoed across the skies, and the power went out as it started to pour.

My heart thudded my chest_. 'Those eyes…'_ I think._ 'Could they have been—' _ My thought cuts off as someone knocks on the door.

"W-who is it…?" I ask, my voice cracking in fear.

"I'm so sorry to bother you," Came an unknown voice from the other side of the door. "But it's pouring out here and I have no place to go. Would you help me dry off, and maybe help me find somewhere to stay for tonight?"

Slowly I stand up, walking to the door and looking through the small peep-hole. I jump back, my heart pounding in my chest and my eyes wide in fear. Those eyes… Those piercing, bright, cat-like green eyes, they were back, and this time they had a body.

"I-I'm sorry sir…" I say, my voice cracking yet again. "I'm afraid I c-can't let you in."

"Please?" The voice begged. "Just for a moment to warm up and dry off? Then I'll be on my way again. I promise."

"N-no…" I replied quickly. "A-and I'm calling the police…" There was a long period of silence before the voice replied.

"I wouldn't do that." It said. "I don't believe it will end well."

"Y-yes it will…" I say, trying to sound confident again. "You'll go back to where you belong…a-and people won't have to live in fear of you… Arthur." I jump as the doorknob rapidly twists back and forth in his attempt to get inside. There was a low growl and then everything was silent except for the sound of footsteps fading away down the stairs.

I sigh in relief, smiling a little in accomplishment. '_Good job, Alfred.'_ I think. _'You scared him off!'_ Smiling proudly, I walk down the short hallway to my bedroom, pulling out a flashlight from my bedside drawers and going on with my nightly routine.

I stand in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and my heart stops again at the sound of shattering window. I was frozen, paralyzed right there. Suddenly my home was no longer sanctuary. I immediately turn off the flashlight and lock the bathroom door, praying to God that whoever was in my house didn't find me. I clutched the flashlight for dear life as silnce rang through my ears.


	2. Arthur

{_Author's Note:_ Hello everyone! I just want to thank you all so much for the reveiws and the favourites! I'm new to FanFiction so please, bare with me n Anyways! I'm so glad to hear that you all are enjoying the story, and please let me know if it starts to become uninteresting or confusing! I will gladly take all the help I can get! I was also thinking of maybe adding some paranormal aspects? If you guys would think that's cool? I don't know, it was just a thought. Now that I have bored you with my author's note, shall we continue on?}

Nothing but silence echoed through my small apartment. I sit on the floor of my bathroom, my back against the locked door, clutching my flashlight like it was the only thing that could possibly save me, and trembling.

I knew he was there, even though he never made a sound, I could feel his presence. I could feel his eyes peering down at me. I could hear his footsteps running behind me. But now all that there was, was silence. A haunting, eerie silence that made my heart pound and my body shake with fear.

'_Please don't find me…'_ I think. _'Oh God, please don't let him find me… '_ Minutes felt like hours as I sat there, waiting for the serene feeling of safety again.

My shut-tight eyes opened quickly at the sound of footsteps, then the front door opening and slamming shut. I turn on the flashlight again and pointed it up at the doorknob, slowly and quietly unlocking it. I cease the light and cautiously open the door, being sure to not make a sound. I cold breeze swept into the house through the shattered window, and sent shivers down my spine. I stand and walk out of the bathroom, instantly freezing.

_'__He's still here..' _

I begin to panic and I slowly look towards my front room, seeing nothing but darkness. I knew he could see me through the thick curtain of black, but I couldn't see him.

"There you are." He said and I turned on my flashlight, pointing it in the direction of his voice, but there was nothing. Nothing but the front room of my apartment.

I spin around, pointing the flashlight in all directions and searching the whole apartment, but he was gone. He left no trace except the shattered remains of one of my windows.

_'__Could I have imagined his voice?'_ I think, looking around again. _'Maybe he really had left before I came out…'_ The house was still and calm, but not in a comforting or safe way. It was an unusual stillness. Something that came as an alert to me.

The rain had ceased long ago, but when I flipped the lightswitch there was still no power. I point my trusty flashlight at what was once my front window and I sigh.

"Great." I say, annoyance coating my voice lightly. "Another thing to pay for." I sigh and sit on the floor, running my fingers through my hair and trying to comprehend everything that had happened tonight. It was obvious that Arthur clearly wasn't a figment of my imagination. Unless this was some horrible dream that my mind had come up with.

"Stupid boy," The voice chuckles and my head pops up. "Actually thinking I left. I'm right here you know. Hiding in plain sight~"

I point my flashlight to the far corner and my heart skips a beat. There he was. His green eyes glowing from the light, and his mouth twisted into a crazed grin. I shut my eyes tightly and open them again, and he was gone.

"O-okay, Alfred…" I say aloud, slowly standing up and pointing the flashlight around. "It's late… Y-you're imagining things because you're tired… This is nothing. Nothing but something horrid that your mind has developed. You need to sleep. Then everything will be better…"

I walk (well more spin) down the hallway to my bedroom, always looking towards where my flashlight was pointing so I never missed anything. I walk into my small room and quickly shut and lock the door, looking everywhere in the room to ensure safety. I let out a relieved sigh and flop onto my bed. Almost instantly, I fall asleep, praying that this was all just a nightmare, and that everything was going to be normal once I woke up.

I can see them so clearly. They are the only things I can see in this room of darkness. His eyes. They glow so vibrantly in the pitch-black of my surroundings. They are the eyes of a killer, a sociopath, yet they are so full of joy and life as they circle me like a vulture. I try to run, but I can't move. It's like I'm paralysed, the only part of my body that is able to move are my eyes as I follow his.

A clock ticks somewhere in the distance.

"You're almost out of time." Echoes a voice. _His_ voice. "What a shame." I shiver at the feeling of an icy cold hand touching my face. "Such a handsome young man." He continues. "So much potential. So much you could have done with your life."

"L-let me go!" I shout, but no more than a mere whisper escaped from behind my lips. "I-I'm no use to you! There are others out there that—"

"Shut it." He replies sternly, annoyance and anger in his voice. "You have no choice." I could hear the quiet rustle of his clothing as he bends down. "You're mine now."

I struggle to get away. To get my body to move somehow, but it was impossible. It was like I was glued to the ground. My heart ponded and the ticks began to speed up.

"P-please…" I beg. Suddenly the ticks stop and the room is filled with light. His wide cat eyes were mere centimeteres from mine and his mouth was twisted into the same grin as before.

"Time's up." He laughs, biting into my neck, and I scream.

My eyes shoot open and I bolt straight up in bed, my breath shaky and heavy. Morning light was flooding into my bedroom and I look around. I was alone, and everything was normal. I shakily stand, my legs like jell-o and my knees about to buckle. I grip the wall for support as I regain myself, grabbing onto my flashlight as a weapon incase there was something waiting for me beyond my bedroom door.

I tighten my grip on the flashlight and unlock the door, opening it quickly and holding up my "weapon" in preparation to attack. I walk into the hallway, checking every nook and cranny in the small New York apartment to ensure my safety.

At last, I was alone.

A smile crept across my face as that serene, satisfying feeling coarsed through my body. I look towards my front window, and suddenly some of that happiness was ripped away.

"You're still…broken…" I say to the shards of glass that was once my window. "So all of that…was real…" Shivers ran down my spine and I shake the feeling away. "Don't do this to yourself, Alfred. What are the odds of him coming back tonight? One in a million, that's for sure." I start making myself some breakfast. "There are plenty of people in New York. He won't possibly come back here." Little did I know that I had started a game of "Cat and Mouse".

And I was the mouse.


End file.
